


Worth a Shot

by Ameliaponds



Series: Peter Parker x Reader [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaponds/pseuds/Ameliaponds
Summary: (Requested) “You are Tony Starks daughter and have a crush on Peter but he is dating Liz. You get really sad and your father approaches you and you tell him to leave it alone. Then one day Peter gets hurt and you get all oh my gosh are you okay? and a bit clingy and he gets annoyed with you and then Tony brings up the fact that you love him”





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere between HC and IW, just pretend liz didn’t end up moving at the end of HC. I’m also pretending the Avengers never moved upstate and stayed in the tower lmao

You assumed most people would be overjoyed to be the daughter of the famed Tony Stark. In fact, most of the time you found yourself feeling guilty even just internally complaining. You knew it was the dream of so many to know the amazing people you knew, and knew well. When you needed something, anything, you had a slew of adults ready to help you out. From Captain America to Thor, when the Avengers were around, you had more than enough parental figures to keep you covered when you needed anything.

At least, you did at one point.

It felt like it had been so long ago that the group of superheroes you had come to consider like family had turned on each other, but at the same time, it was like just yesterday you were making pancakes with Steve, or having Thor control the weather just because you thought it was cool. Now, you no longer had most of the people you loved, which was few already. It seemed like without them around, you noticed how much you truly despised some aspects of your life. 

You hated that you weren’t able to leave your own house without some form of security with you. Hated how the public seemed to follow your every move, and try to turn just about anything you did into a story they could sell, especially now that you were a teenager. You hated that just because you were you, it was required to be in the public eye from the minute you were born.

Most of all, though, you hated that you couldn’t just be normal, go to school like any other teen your age. Make friends, eat lunch in a cafeteria, go to dances, sit in big classes, actually interact with people outside of your house. You wanted to do everything high school was shaped up to be in movies and TV. Instead, you had a personal tutor teaching you since childhood. You were surrounded by amazing people, sure, but they were all so much older than you. Try as they might, they would never be able to treat you as anything other than a kid. You supposed it was fair though, because to them, you were.

That’s why you were excited when your father brought a boy your age over, one who he explained just so happened to be the Spider-Man you had seen on youtube many times. You never imagined he was someone so young, though, and had been in disbelief for a moment.

You recovered from the shock quickly, though, smiling as you introduced yourself to him.

You met only briefly that day. Your father told you he had things to talk with Peter about, so you retreated to your room not long after the introductions to give them space. You later learned that your father was initially planning to make him an official Avenger that day. Peter being Peter, however, decided he just wanted to be a ‘friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man’.

-

Since then, you and Peter had gotten quite close. He was the first person you had in your life that was actually your age and who you would be around often. You couldn’t help but to be excited at the prospect of finally having someone around who could relate to you.

At first you would just see him when he would be around because of your father and talk to him. You tried to make a point of getting to know him, always anticipating the next time he would come by and F.R.I.D.A.Y. would let you know. Eventually, your dedication to making a friend paid off, and you found that you and Peter really did get along quite well.

You went to his place often, and he at yours. It was nice to be able to go to his house without having security nearby, considering the fact that Peter was Spider-Man. You father knew Peter wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. 

You also tried to talk to him on the phone in the evening after he finished his rounds of Queens as often as you could. Mostly so you could check up on him and make sure he hadn’t gotten hurt, but also maybe just a little bit because you liked to hear the sound of his voice before bed each night.

You liked having someone who understood all your silly pop culture references, and who knew what it was like to be anything but a normal teen these days. Despite how different your world seemed to be from his, you found that the two of you had quite a bit in common.

He also liked being able to openly talk to someone about who he secretly was, other than Ned and May. Talking to you was so different from talking to them, because you knew how Mr. Starks mind worked, and knew firsthand just how frustrating he could be.

You were in a much better mood most of the time since meeting him, and it was something your father had noticed. He knew it was hard on you to be alone so often, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for at least some of it. He didn’t miss the fact that ever since those damn Accords, you seemed to retreat into yourself a bit. 

He realized eventually that when your spirits seemed lifted, it was because of Parker. He wanted to be mad that spider boy was the one you were paying attention to now, but mostly he was just glad he had helped you make a friend. Seeing the sullen mood you often seemed to be in start to disappear gave him more happiness than anything else could. He would do anything for you and was so glad to be a part in bringing you some form of joy.

-

You weren’t sure exactly when your feelings for him turned into something more than platonic. Maybe they had always been there, maybe you just didn’t notice until too late, but the fact of the matter was that you hadn’t truly realized that what you were feeling towards Peter was so much more than friendship until he told you he got together with Liz.

She was a girl from his school whom he had told you about repeatedly, as he was right now.

You were in your kitchen, sitting on a barstool next to the island, trying your hardest to resist rolling your eyes into the back of your skull. Peter was sitting next to you, talking animatedly about a date he was planning to take her on.

He had stopped by in order to have a few fixes made to his suit, so you got stuck with waiting around with him while your father took it down to his lab. Usually you would enjoy hanging out with him, but hearing about Liz at the moment almost made you crave the isolation you previously found yourself in.

The more Peter talked about her, the crappier you felt. You were mostly used to dealing with your obviously unrequited feelings for him as he talked about another girl you wished was you, but today you just felt like telling him to leave you alone and shut up.

You wished you could tell him how you felt, at least for your own sake, but to truly hear him admit what you already knew, that he didn’t feel the same… Well you just didn’t want to have it become so real. Sure, you were hanging onto what seemed to be false hope, but you felt as if not having to listen to him reject you was better than hearing what you dreaded to.

Plus, if you speaking your mind ended up closing the book on your only real friendship, you weren’t sure you would be able to take it. 

-

You remained at the kitchen island long after Peter left, absentmindedly on your phone with a frown on your face for hours.

Your dad noticed something was aloof with you, though for how smart he was, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to understand what went on in the head of a teenage girl. He took a seat next to you, placing a hand on your shoulder and asking what was wrong.

“It’s nothing, dad, don’t worry about it.”

“C’mon, talk to your old man. You never know, maybe I can help! Is there someone I need to beat up? I am Iron Man after all.” He threw in a cheeky smile and wink when he finished his sentence.”

You simply rolled your eyes at him, immediately slipping out of the barstool and retreating to your room as you snapped at him to mind his own business and leave you alone.

-

About a month or so passed until you saw Peter again, as he was busy with finals in school so close for him. He’d been spending every spare moment he had - when not patrolling the rounds of Queens in his alter ego- studying for them. The two of you had spoken on the phone less than usual in this time as well, though you assumed that was for the same reason. He was back once again at the moment to have your father look at his suit and fix something on it that he had accidentally broken the night before.

You were surprised to see him at first, it was out of character for him to come over without you knowing, and yet there he was, looking in the fridge for something he could make a sandwich out of.

Once you called out his name and he jumped around, though, you understood exactly why he hadn’t told you. He had large bruises covering his face, and though his face gained a small smile when he saw you, it was overshadowed by the grimace that took over when he started to walk over to you.

You immediately rushed to his side, lightly touching his face as he flinched slightly.

“What the hell happened? Who did this?”

“It’s nothing, Y/N, I can handle it.”

Your eyes immediately rolled, as you tilted his head to the side to get a better look at his bruising.

“This isn’t nothing, Peter! I mean, what the hell? How did you get this?!”

“I just got into a fight with some guys who were trying to rob an ATM. It’s really no big deal, just leave it alone.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, I mean, why wouldn’t you be more careful, God. Besides you usually always tell me what goes on after heading out at night, why am I only hearing about this now by spotting you in my kitchen without me even knowing you were here?”

“Because… well… J-just nevermind, Y/N.”

You felt the annoyance starting to fill your belly, crossing your arms as your brows furrowed. He kept brushing you off, and frankly it was beginning to piss you off. You wished he could be more of a straightforward person sometimes, you just didn’t have patience for things like this. 

“Seriously, what is your problem right now? Did I do something to upset you, or something, because I don’t know what I did to you for you to stop telling me these things. You’re hurt, and badly, I want to be able to help you and take care of you, since clearly you won’t do it yourself.”

“Jeez, Y/n, see, this is why I didn’t tell you. You always do this.” he scoffed out, moving away from you and turning away slightly; “I don’t need you to baby me all the time, I don’t need anyone taking care of me! I don’t know why that has to be so hard for everyone to understand. I’m not just some kid everyone needs to look out for!”

You weren’t really sure how you were supposed to reply to that. You stared at him for a few seconds, obviously confused. Wasn’t that what friends did for one another? The circumstances of your specific friendship were unconventional, sure, but that didn’t mean you didn’t want to make sure he was OK. The same way you wanted to make sure your father was okay every time he returned home from Iron Man responsibilities.

You struggled to find words for a reply until he eventually spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I’m just being rude to you for no reason. It’s just- well… I’ve been stressed lately, I don’t know how to keep hiding Spider-Man from Liz, and it’s taking a toll on me. I dont know if I should tell her about it. I mean, I’d like to, but how am I supposed to explain to her that I’m the one who got her father put away? I’ve been snapping at people over stupid stuff lately, I know you’re just trying to be a good friend. I should try and be one to you too.”

You smiled slightly, but you felt more like grimacing when he admitted this to you. Talking about Spider-Man, about what he was doing to help New York for the little guy, was the entire reason you two met. You felt like it was a special thing you and Peter shared, regardless of the fact that other people found out accidentally before you. You were the one who understood what being a superhero was like, after all, you were raised by one and grew up around many of them. The thought of him telling Liz all the things he usually told you, and sharing that part of his life with her, made your stomach twist uncomfortably. 

Luckily, you didn’t have to suffer listening to him talk about his dilemma for long as you saw your father approach with Happy, Peter’s suit in hand. He returned it to him and proceeded to speak with Peter about what had been going on with him, checking on his bruises for the second time that day as if his stare would somehow erase them.

After a few minutes of you all speaking, Happy and Peter left, and your father watched as you stared after Peter as he walked out, smiling and waving at him when he turned back to wave at you and mouth ‘bye’. 

He went through a door and you watched as it closed after his retreating form, not even noticing that you still had a silly smile on your face.

“You should tell him.” you jumped slightly when you heard your dad speak, breaking you from your trance as you turned to face him and give him a confused stare, raising an eyebrow.

“Who exactly do you think I should tell what to, again?” 

Your dad laughed slightly at your act before responding,

“I’ve seen that look before, I’ve felt that look. It’s how I used to look at your mother. If I know anything, it’s that you should tell someone you love them while you still have the chance. If I knew how little time I would get to spend with her, you can bet I would have confessed my feelings to her way earlier than I did.”

You immediately felt yourself flushing red as your dad so casually mentioned things you had never even verbally confirmed, even to yourself. You tried to keep up with your charade, though.

“God, dad, first of all, ew. Second, it’s not like that. Me and Peter, we’re just friends. Plus he has a girlfriend, so even if I did, and I’m not saying I do, but if i did hypothetically have feelings for him he clearly wouldn’t have them for me.” you tried to choose your wording carefully so your father would hopefully drop the topic and never talk to you about it ever again. 

It was slightly mortifying to be talking with him about something like this with him, and the last thing you needed was for him to spill your secret and tell Peter you had a crush on him. 

You solidified in your mind that it was just a crush, that sure, you had feelings for Peter, but it wasn’t love. There was no way you could be in love with Peter Parker. It just wasn’t an option. 

Your dad smiled, though it was almost sad as he patted your shoulder lightly, speaking quickly before heading away from you, probably back to his lab.

“You never know, sweetheart. You two get along well, I can tell. He cares about you and I know you care about him. Years from now you could end up regretting how long you wasted out of fear, just like your old man. It might be worth a shot.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who sent in a request for a part two, I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this little story and I hope you have fun reading it as well :)

Things between you and Peter had remained relatively the same since the day your father had casually pointed out he figured out you had feelings for him. You two continued to talk on the phone almost every night when he returned home from being Spider-Man, except for on the days when he was so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes open for long. When those days came around, however, he always managed to send you a text telling you he was just going to go to sleep, and that he would text you the next day. You two were messaging each other constantly through the days, and when he wasn’t busy with his other friends you would invite him over whenever he had a free moment. Pretty much the same as things had always been.

The only difference was that ever since your father had so nonchalantly brought it up, you had been coming to terms with just how strong your feelings for him were, and you hated it. Part of you wanted to confront your dad and tell him how mad you were that he had done this to you, but a bigger part of you never wanted to speak to him about boys or crushes, hopefully for the rest of your life. Plus, if you did bring it up you know he would never let you hear the end of it, and would be unbearably smug about the fact that he was right.

You hated even admitting to yourself that he was right.

Today was one of those days you and Peter were both free and had actually gotten the chance to hang out. He was over at your place, and you two had decided to marathon old 80’s movies, starting with the Back to the Future trilogy. You two were sat on the recliners in your home theatre, though you couldn’t help but notice Peter was acting more nervous and fidgety than usual.

Eventually, you grew slightly annoyed with how jittery he seemed.

“Why are you acting so weird, man?”

“W-what? I’m not acting weird. I’m being completely normal. Maybe- maybe you’re the one being weird.”

You instantly rolled your eyes, “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me I don’t care. But you know if you want to talk about it, i’m all ears.”

He didn’t reply, and a slightly tense silence fell over the room for what felt like forever but was realistically probably only about 15 minutes. Then, finally, he spoke.

“Me and Liz broke up.” 

Your brows instantly raised, and you paused the movie, turning your body to face him fully; “What? Why, what happened? You seemed like you were so into her!”

“I know, I know. It’s just, I felt like the age difference between us was causing a bit of an issue. Or, well, I mean, I just felt like she saw me as a kid, you know? I started to feel like I had built her up in my head so much when I had a crush on her, but.. Well once we got together it wasn’t all I had shaped it up to be.”

You nodded, you understood what he meant, especially about being treated like a kid. It definitely wasn’t a foreign concept to you, though you couldn’t help but be a little confused. When he would speak about her before, all the damn time, he seemed like he was so into her, and so happy to be with her.

“I also… well I just… I know I said I wanted to tell her about Spider-Man, but it’s just… I-I don’t know, nevermind, it’s stupid.”

“Peter, c’mon, you know you can talk to me. It’s not like i’m going to tell anyone, i don’t even have any other friends to tell if I wanted to.”

“W-well, I just realized that it wasn’t something I would ever really be able to tell her about. I mean, I put her dad in jail, Y/N. She knows it was because of Spider-Man, but to tell her it was me… I don’t know, I guess I’m just worried she would react badly, a-and if she told anyone, well, that wouldn’t be good.”

His eyes were cast downward as he spoke, staring at his hands while he fidgeted with them in his lap. You could see his eyes well up slightly, and you immediately wished you could take away all his pain.

You knew it couldn’t be easy to have to live a double life, keeping half of yourself a secret from almost everyone. Especially if you were weighed down by the guilt of essentially ruining your significant others family. You placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing softly.

“It’ll be okay, you know that right? I know it hurts now but, y’know, time heals all wounds, or whatever.”

He nodded slightly, still refusing to look up but slightly leaning into your touch, “Yeah. I know.”

“I guess having two lives really isn’t as great as Hannah Montana made it seem.”

You couldn’t help but notice the warm feeling that spread all over your body when you saw him smile slightly at your joke.

“It’s really not.”

And with that, you two went back to watching movies.

A few weeks passed, and Peter seemed to be doing better. At first he was obviously trying to hide his true feelings from you, but you tried to be there for him as much as he allowed you to be. Deep down though, you couldn’t help but be gleeful that he was at least single, that maybe you might have a chance with him.

You two were currently sitting in one of your living rooms, on the couch, both of you on your phones not speaking, but enjoying one another’s company.

After relaxing in the comfortable silence, you grew bored of social media and put your phone down, asking him how he was feeling lately about the breakup.

He shrugged before speaking; “To be honest I… well i’m kinda glad it happened. She’s going away for college soon, anyways, so I think it would have ended either way. I-I mean, I still feel bad about her dad. Or- well, I don’t feel bad that he went to jail. He was a bad guy and he deserved to go there. After all, he did, y’know, try to kill me. I just wish it was anyone else, someone I had no connections to.”

“That makes sense, I know it would have been easier if it wasn’t someone you knew. When I was a kid one of my dads close friends turned on him and tried to kill him, it really wasn’t pretty. But you’re right, you know? He was a bad guy, just like my dads friend was. Regardless of who they are, they need to face the consequences of their actions. I’m glad you’re feeling better about it all though, I don’t like seeing you sad.”

You could’ve sworn you saw his eyes light up when you finished speaking, but brushed it off to the lighting hitting them.

“Thanks, Y/N.”

“Besides, now that you don’t have a girlfriend to impress all the time, you have more free time to be Spider-Man, saving lives and all that good stuff.” You gave him a bright smile as you finished your sentence.

“Yeah, I guess. Can… Can I tell you something, though?”

“Of course you can, how many times am I going to have to tell you that you can tell me anything before you get it through your thick skull?”

He sighed deeply before speaking; “Well, the thing is.. I think, well, I think I like this other girl.”

Your felt your smile falter, because of course, of course he already found someone else to obsess about to you. You put on a brave face though, you didn’t want him to notice anything was up.

“That’s… Well, that’s great Peter. I’m glad you’re really moving on from Liz.” you were racking your brain for any other subject you could bring up to change the topic.

It was just that you felt you had done enough listening to him crush on other girls, meanwhile you had to deal with your own feelings alone, and it was rough. You wanted to talk to him about it but you couldn’t do so without admitting to him the truth, and there was no way you were going to do so.

“Yeah, to be honest, well, I don’t know how I didn’t see that I liked her so much earlier. I mean, she’s so great, Y/N… She always knows what I’m thinking, sometimes before I even do.”

“Mhm, that’s good that you.. It’s good you have someone who gets you, I guess.”

“Plus she’s so pretty, even when she’s just wearing a giant sweater and sweatpants.”

You nodded, though somewhere inside you, you felt an uncomfortable pit forming in the bottom of your stomach, you wanted nothing more than to not have to talk about this girl with him right now. You weren’t sure how you could make him shut up, though. Sometimes Peter so easily got lost in his thoughts he didn’t even realize what he was saying.

You were picturing a typically pretty and nice and welcoming and normal teenager who didn’t have all your flaws and insecurities as he went on about her.

“And we always seem to be able to talk about anything and everything. I mean, it’s like I could say anything to her about anything in my life and she instantly tries to help, but at the same time, we can also have a two hour long discussion about a movie. She just- she’s so great.”

You nodded, and willed yourself to stay calm and keep all emotions in check until he left or you could get a moment alone. “Well, if she’s so great you should tell her how you feel, she would be an idiot not to give you a chance.”

“Want to hear some-something crazy about her, though?”

You raised an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued.

“Sure.”

“Her dad.. H-he, well. I mean, well, he’s. He’s a superhero too. He’s Iron-Man.” He almost whispered out the last half of his sentence as he struggled to force the words out.

Your eyes instantly snapped to his face, but he was looking anywhere but at you.

The shock you received from his confession was instantly easy to see on your face, along with some doubt. Was this just some kind of prank?

“What?” It was the only thing you could get yourself to say.

He took a minute to reply, lightly sighing and looking down in his lap as he spoke with a somewhat sullen tone; “I mean, are you really that blind, Y/N? How could you not tell? Look, I- I just.. I’m sorry if this makes things weird between us now, and it would suck if you didn’t want to talk to me anymore now, but it was just killing me not telling you, and i-”

You cut him off with a quick peck on his lips, and when you pulled away, you immediately flushed red.

“Sorry, you were rambling and I wanted to you shut up and I just thought, I- well I don’t know but, I… I like you too, and I just wanted to do that.”

His cheeks were lightly coloured red as well, and he told you it was okay, asking if he could kiss you properly this time.

You had a stupid, silly smile on your face as you nodded, and he leaned in once again.

“You know, Y/N, I know I told you to go for it but I would have liked to have gone the rest of my life without seeing my daughter making out with someone in my living room. Or at all.”

You were so lost in your thoughts, and in the feel of Peter, that you had forgotten where you were. You instantly pulled away from him, and he jumped about 5 feet away from you, both of your lips puffy and hair slightly messed up.

“Seriously, dad?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: amxliapond.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: amxliapond.tumblr.com


End file.
